The Bet
by TheNotSoGreat
Summary: "That's what I thought you'd say. Since getting a date is no big deal for you, I propose a bet, to see who can get the most dates in a months time." Instantly he stuck out his hand. "It's a deal
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any of it's characters and am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment and ,sadly, I make no money from it.**

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Grimm household. The weather outside was lovely and there had been no crimes or pressing demands from the Everafter community. It was a nice day to to kick back with a good book and an ice cold glass of -"PUUUUUCK!"

The shout reverberated through the halls and rooms of the Grimm household until it reach the ears of the owner of said name, who was lounging on the couch, making the best of the Grimm family's once-in-a-lifetime lazy day. Puck ( a.k.a Robin Goodfellow, The Trickster King, and You Freaking Idiot ) had decided to spend his afternoon watching TV and eating what appeared to be spaghetti noodles with peanut butter, marshmallow cream, sprinkles, and three meatballs on top.

Hearing his name shouted in such an angry tone, Puck looked up from the TV to see a very angry Sabrina storming into the living room, dodging stacks of books as she stomped in his direction.

"I thought I smelled something horrible! I thought someone had fed Elvis sausage but now I know it's just you." Puck smirked at her, and then took a large bite of his peanut butter spaghetti "Why are you yelling? I mean, I know you love to spend time in my royal company, but you're interrupting my TV time!" He gestured grandly with his fork, flinging food in the general direction of what looked to be several old and most likely valuable books. "Futurama is on!"

Sabrina's face began to turned red and Puck was ecstatic as he watched her struggled to form a sentence that wouldn't cause her father to storm down and make her wash her mouth out with soap.

"You now darn well why I'm "interrupting your TV time."!" She finally spat out, coming to stand in front of Puck, effectively blocking his view.

"I do? Hmmm...You did something new with your hair!"

Sabrina scowled at him. "No, I didn't do something new with my hair! It's exactly the same as it always is!"

It was true. Her straight blond hair was in a loose ponytail, the way Sabrina normally wore it around the house.

Puck cocked an eyebrow. "I thought girls liked it when you pretended to notice that they've changed something."

"Not if we haven't actually changed something!"

"Oh." Puck pretended to think...taking another bite of his food and chewing thoughtfully. After several seconds he snapped his fingers in revelation. "I've got it!

"Got what?" Sabrina demanded.

"I've got why you're interrupting my TV time!"

Setting his bowl aside he stood, towering over Sabrina. The Puberty disease had had one perk. When his body hit the equivalent of fourteen he finally had a major growth spurt, growing until he had hit six one. Sabrina resented the fact that she was no longer taller than the fairy, and hated that she had to look up to him even more, a valuable asset in the fine art of annoying Sabrina that he had used often in the past two years.

Placing his hands on his hips, he threw back his shoulders, puffing out his chest. "You realize that you can no longer live without me and have come to beg me to once again consider marrying you."

To Pucks surprise Sabrina did not get flustered and even angrier(if that was possible) like she normally did when he pulled the marriage card. Instead she laughed.

"Marry you!? God, you're more delusional than I thought, Fairy boy!" Sabrina crowed, crossing her arms and smirking up at him.

Puck felt his face began to heat up in irritation at her claim that he was "delusional".

Crossing his arms he mirrored her pose, only he was smirking down instead of up. "Your right, Grimm. It is a delusion to think you could get a date with the most common commoner in the entire race of commoners, much less marry a king such as myself!

Sabrina's smirk faltered a little. "Please," she said, waving a hand dismissaly, "I could get a date any time I wanted."

Pushing past Puck, she started to walk out of the living room, her earlier anger mostly dissipated. She hoped he would lose interest in her and go back to his show. Sabrina most definitely did not like where the topic of conversation was going.

Sensing her discomfort, Puck ignored her comment and continued. "I mean, come on! Sabrina Grimm, on a date? Laughable." He said, as if this was the most boring topic in the world. In reality he was almost bursting with glee, knowing that this fight would be a good one.

Stopping, Sabrina felt a prickle of anger run through her. To say Sabrina's love live was a touchy subject was like saying the titanic was a raft. It hadn't taken much for the members of the Grimm household to realize that something's (jokes/comments/questions concerning her relationship or lack of) were better left unsaid.

Clenching her fist she turned to face Puck. She knew that this is exactly what he wanted but she was to the point where she didn't care.

Puck happily noted that the tips of Sabrina's ears had begun to turn bright red as well; a telltale sight that her infamous temper was beginning to override her system

Puck tapped his finger against his lips. "It's hard to imagine _why_ no one wants to go out with you. Why in Fairie people go out with girls with dog faces all the time. "

Sabrina's mouth fell open and her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet." WHY-"

Puck quickly cut her off with a loud "hmmmmmm" making an exaggerated show of looking her over.

"No that must not be it...maybe it's the smell." He mused, wrinkling his nose, then nodding slightly

"I do not smell!" Sabrina exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips indignantly. "You on the other hand do!"

Still not acknowledging that she had spoken, Puck placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "Sabrina, dear, "he began, looking her in the eyes. "There's something I must tell you."

Sabrina stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

Puck took a deep breath. "Sabrina, what I want to say is," Puck leaned in close, dropping his voice to a whisper. "The reason no one will go on a date with you is because you smell like the south end of a north bound donkey, and you're as attractive as Baba Yaga in a bikini. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you wound up living alone for the rest of your life with a zillion cats."

Mouth dropping Sabrina stared at Puck a grand total of two seconds. Then Puck found himself stumbling backwards, an intense pain in the region of his nose and upper lip.

Surging forward Sabrina shoved him hard in the chest and the back of his knees hit the couch causing him to fall awkwardly on the cushions. Puck's hands instinctively came up to cup his nose. Hot blood instantly begin to pool into his hands then drip down onto his shirt and he could tasted it in the back of his mouth

Looking up the Fairy stared wide eyed at the girl who had just slugged him. As much as Puck hated to admit it, Sabrina had one heck of a right hook.

Sabrina's hands were clenched into fist and shaking ever so slightly. Oddly, without saying a word, she turned and walked out of the room.

Puck felt a surge of uneasiness. Sabrina hated to lose and while most people would consider busting your opponent's nose was a victory, Puck knew otherwise. Sabrina never left without having then last word, yet she had remained silent after punching him, which could only mean one thing. This wasn't over yet.

After Puck's nose quit gushing and he'd cleaned all the blood from his face and hands (he'd looked like a serial killer) he went up to his room to find a clean shirt. Digging through a pile of clothes he had deemed probably worn only once or twice, he found one that had only a small ketchup stain on the left sleeve and shrugged it on.

After lounging around in his room for several hours, Puck still wasn't sure on whether or not it would be safer to stay in his room than to risk going back downstairs and find food. His growling stomach won in the end. Besides, it's not like he's afraid of Sabrina but that he was more concerned for the health of his already bruised face.

Creeping softly down the stairs, Puck peaked around the corner into the kitchen, warily checking to make sure a certain angry blonde wasn't lying in wait for him.

When he deemed the coast clear Puck walked quickly across the worn tile of the kitchen's floor, making a bee line for the refrigerator. Opening the door he began fervently searching for something to eat; after all, Sabrina had rudely interrupted his midday meal and he hadn't got to finish it.

After several long minuets of staring into the fridge like it held the meaning of life, Puck finally selected a leftover that looked to be some sort of odd lasagna with purple noodles and a green sauce. Already pulling the lid off the container the fairy turned away from the fridge...and nearly dropped his food.

Standing not two feet from him was the very angry blonde he had been trying to avoid, and she looked very unenthused to see him. Puck's hand instantly flew up to protect his already bruised nose and Sabrina rolled her eyes at his movement.

"Oh stop that. I'm not going to hit you." She crossed her arms and Puck swore he heard her mumble, "at least not yet anyway."

"Uh, if you're not here to try and beat me, why are you here?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "Look fairy boy, I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm here to offer you a bet."

Puck perked up, the quickly narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of bet?"

Sabrina smirked. "Well I just so happened to be telling Daphne about what you had said, about me not being able to get a date, when she mentioned an interesting fact." Sabrina paused, looking pointedly at Puck

Puck gulped. The youngest Grimm sister had almost always gotten involved when he and Sabrina fought and never sided with the same teen more than twice in a row. For some reason Puck had a sinking feeling that Daphne wasn't on his side this time. Contrary to popular belief, the sweet, gentle girl could be a down right evil genius when it came to revenge.

Raising an eyebrow, Puck couldn't resist asking, "Was it that I was right and you should just give up now and start collecting cat figurines?"

Ignoring his jibe Sabrina continued. "No, actually it was the other way around. You see Daphne pointed out that while I have never been on a date, neither have you. "

Puck mentally slapped himself. Leave it to Daphne to point out something so blatantly obvious, that everyone else had missed it. Sure, he had been asked out on dates but strangely he had never been even tempted to go out with any of the girls. Not that they weren't pretty. Some had been downright stunning. But they were also down right annoying. Puck couldn't imagine wasting a whole evening with a girl who giggled at everything he said or did no matter how stupid. And half of them had arms like noodles and probably couldn't even throw a good punch.

And now he realized how stupid he looked. Here he was belittling Sabrina about her lack of dates when he himself had the same amount of experience as she did. But there was no way he was going to back down now.

"So?" He shrugged, nonchalant. "I've never found a girl worth wasting my time on, big deal."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Since getting a date is no big deal for you, I propose a bet, to see who can get the most dates in a month's time and there are only three rules." She held up three fingers. "Rule number one, they must ask you out. Rule number three, you can only go out on the weekends and the date must go well. If they storm out or leave before it's over, the date automatically becomes invalid. And Rule number three, you must kiss before the evenings over."

Puck instantly perked up, now here was a bet he could win at. Ladies were easily swayed by his dashing good looks and charm, and girls were practically begging him to date them anyway. He cocked his head, "Winner takes all?"

Winner takes all was their term for their normal bet wages. In classic Puck and Sabrina style the loser was subjected to a week of being a personal servant, as well as having to give up their desert to the winner for a month.

Sabrina nodded. Puck could see the excitement flickering in her eyes and he knew his expression mirrored hers. They had twin competitive streaks and both hated losing more than anything.

Instantly he stuck out his hand. "It's a deal."

Sabrina took his hand and shook it firmly, but instead of letting go she pulled him closer and leaned up to whisper. "I'm not going to lose this one. So don't get to cocky fairy boy, because I'm going to make you eat every word you said."

And for a split second Puck had no doubt in his mind that she just might be able to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, um yeah, I am so sorry about the delay. I have so many excuses but I'm just gonna leave it at sorry. But anyway, enjoy your late chapter.**

The next morning Sabrina woke earlier than usual. There was no way she was going to let Puck win this one, so she had decided to not waste any time. It was time for her master plan to begin.

Only she didn't have a master plan. In fact she had no plan at all. Truth be told, Sabrina had no idea how to go about getting a boys attention. No, that wasn't right. Sabrina had no idea how to go about getting a boys attention in a way that didn't involve insulting him or punching him in the face.

Sabrina stared hopelessly into her closet. The one thing she did know is that how she normally dressed wasn't going to help her win this best. Normally she just threw on a t-shirt and the first pair of clean jeans she could grab. She had no clue what to wear or if she even owned anything remotely fashionable.

Right as she was on the verge of just throwing something together and praying that it looked decent, there was a knock on the door. Glancing at her phone screen she saw it was 6:30. No one but her father and Granny would be up this early. Her grandmother was no doubt in the middle of concocting "breakfast" and Henry was probably already on his way to the big city.

Opening the door she was surprised to see it was Daphne, who was never known to get up any earlier than 7:00 and only then when forced. Then she noticed the assortment of beauty supplies the girl carried.

The older girl eyed her sister as she happily flounced into the room. There was a gleam in her eyes that Sabrina did not particularly care for.

Sabrina watched as her sister dumped her load onto the vanity. "What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously as Daphne searched for an electric socket to plug in one of the many cords trailing from the pile

"Plugging in the curling iron," Daphne said. "Aha!" She exclaimed, finally finding an open outlet. Grabbing the cord she wanted, Daphne stuck it in the socket and turned back to the vanity to find that the cord had been tangled with everything else, and had yanked the entire pile onto the floor in its quest to reach the plug.

Rolling her eyes at the girl's antics, Sabrina bent down to help her untangle the mass of cords and bottles that she was sure could be found in a mid-evil torture chamber.

"Why are you plugging in a curling iron? And what is all the crap!" Sabrina exclaimed setting a can of hairspray, what she believed to be an eyelash curler, and a tube of silver nail polish back on the vanity.

Daphne picked up the last of the fallen supplies and set them on the vanity before turning to face her sister, hands on her hips. "Sabrina, you know how much I dislike when you and Puck fight, but what he said yesterday was really un-punk rock." Sabrina rolled her eyes. Her sister still used her made up phrases from when she was eleven.

"So I decided that I am going to help you win!" Daphne gestured to the heap of items. "And this "crap" is going to help you beat him!"

"What are we going to do? Paint his nails and curl his hair?"

Daphne scowled at her. "Don't be stupid." She grabbed Sabrina and practical shoved her into the chair in front of the vanity. Grabbing the curling iron in one hand and a bottle of hairspray in the other, Daphne met her sister's eyes in the mirror. "We are going to make you irresistible.

Puck scowled down in to his bow of cereal, trying to burn holes in the sugar coated flakes of joy. Mornings were not a good time to start one's day. Why couldn't the day start a noon, or one o'clock? And on top of that, the old lady had been called away to help with some minor disturbance and didn't get to cook breakfast. He had been forced to pour his own bowl of cereal.

Slapping his spoon down in the bowl, the fairy watched with rapt fascination as the milk splattered on to the table. He repeated the action but this time with more force. A small wave of sugary milk sailed out of his bowl and onto a crinkly old document lying in the middle of the table.

Puck reached for the document and, shaking off the puddle of milk, began to scan through the writing. The loopy and obviously old calligraphy was a bit difficult to decipher. Puck felt excitement rising. Maybe it was directions to the location of pirate's gold!

"The location of "Loves Labors Won", the lost play is as follows..."Puck began to read. He trailed off when he realized what he was holding.

"The location of a Shakespeare play? Why would anyone need with this?" Scoffing, he crumpled up the parchment and tossed it behind him.

Puck turned back to his cereal. Just as he lifted a spoon full to his mouth, Daphne bounced into the room.

"Good morning!" She squealed, plopping down into the chair across from him.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Puck shoved the spoon into his mouth. "You do realize that it's 7:30?" He mumbled around his mouthful.

"Yep!" The girl chirped, and Puck noticed she was looking at his breakfast a little too closely.

Pulling his bowl closer to his chest, the fairy glared at her. "7:30 in the morning? Like, as in before lunch?" He questioned.

"Well obviously!" Daphne grinned at him. Her eyes sparkled with barely contained glee and she bit down hard on her palm, stifling a giggle.

If the younger girl noticed the perplexed look Puck gave her, she was ignoring him. Giggling quietly to herself she turned and reached into her backpack and pulled out a small camera.

Shrugging Puck went back to his breakfast. He had given up trying to understand the Grimm family a long time ago. Taking another bite of cereal Puck heard footsteps on the stairs behind him, which he chose to ignore. It was probably just Sabrina.

"Anyone planning on riding to school with me had better hurry up; I want to get there early. If you aren't in the car in five minutes you can walk and/or fly to school." Sabrina barked gruffly from the doorway.

"Well aren't you just a great big ray of sunshine this morning. Someone not get enough beauty sleep? Well, not that it would help much," Puck said, turning around.

"Anyways, what's the rush? It's not like anyone there wants to see..." Turning around fully in his chair the fairy trailed off his mouth dropping open in a full on gape.

Daphne sat grinning as she watched Puck's eyes widen in an almost comical manner. Grinning, she snapped a quick picture of his stunned expression. Throwing her older sister a wink, to which Sabrina responded with a scowl, she reached across the table grabbing Puck's long forgotten breakfast.

_This is going to be even better than I imagined!_ The little girl thought as she took a bite of cereal. She instantly frowned at the now mushy flakes and dejectedly pushed the bowl away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

As she headed down the stairs Sabrina's main concern was to get out of the house with as little comment as possible. She knew she was being silly. The whole point of the extra effort was to draw attention to herself but she still couldn't help but be a little self-conscious.

Trying to shake off the unfamiliar lack of confidence about her appearance, Sabrina reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in the dinning room doorway. She could see Puck and Daphne sitting at the table.

Sabrina silently cursed to herself. So much for grabbing Daphne and sneaking out of the house without Puck seeing her. And, unfortunately, she couldn't leave without her sister, which meant she'd have to get Daphne's attention. Which also meant she would draw Pucks attention. Which is exactly what she didn't want.

Mentally steeling herself for the insults and belittling of her change in appearance that were bound to come she made her presence known.

"Anyone planning on riding to school with me had better hurry up, I want to get there early. If you aren't in the car in five minuets you can walk and/or fly to school." She called from the doorway, sounding a little bit harsher than she intended.

She heard Puck answer in his usual sarcastic tone, "Well aren't you just a great big ray of sunshine this morning. Someone not get enough beauty sleep? Well, not that it would help much." And then he began to shift in his chair, turning towards her.

"Anyways, whats the rush? Its not like anyone there wants to see..." Turning around fully in his chair Puck stopped mid sentence, as it seemed his jaw had stopped functioning correctly becoming noticeably slack.

Sabrina felt her face begin to heat up the longer he stared. This was definitely not the reaction she had expected. Laughter? Yes. Insults? Oh yeah. Stunned silence? Not so much.

Shifting uncomfortably, Sabrina smoothed a hand down the front of her shirt, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

The outfit Daphne had picked out for her was nothing ground breaking. She wore a plain white tank-top underneath an plaid button up that was unbuttoned in what Daphne called a "comfortable yet stylish" manner. The tank top was formfitting with a lower neckline that she was normally comfortable with but the button up helped ease her discomfort some. Sabrina was a bit skeptical that it would make much difference but it was defiantly a step up from a simple T-shirt.

She supposed it was the jeans that really completed the outfit. She had fought Daphne for ten minutes over having to wear them, but in the end her surprisingly stubborn younger sister had won out. The aforementioned jeans were a pair of tight, black skinny jeans that hugged every curve, molding perfectly to her shape. To add to her discomfort, the pants had several rips in them, located mostly on the thighs and knees.

After several very long and uncomfortable seconds of Puck gaping and Daphne silently giggling, Sabrina finally had enough. Swallowing her embarrassment, she cleared her throat.

"You know, if you leave your mouth open like that for too long, you're likely to swallow some of the flies buzzing around your head.

Her voice seemed to jerk the fairy out of his stupor. Blinking several times, his mouth snapped shut with an audible click, which cause Daphne to nearly fall out of her chair in a fit of giggles.

Puck once again opened his mouth to speak but closed in an extremely un-puck like loss for words.

Taking the opportunity Sabrina raised a questioning eyebrow. "What? No comeback?"

"Well, when faced with your personal level of ugly this early in the morning, it's all I can do to not throw up if I look at you for more than one second!" Scowling angrily the boy quickly stood up, all previous shock gone.

"The last half minute you spent gaping begs to differ," Daphne muttered quietly but still loud enough for the two teens to hear.

Puck turned and glared daggers at Daphne, silently cursing her evil genius. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was the one to put together this equally evil outfit that showed off the finer points of the female form.

Puck mentally slapped himself for the thought. Since when did he car about "the finer points of the female form"? He didn't. He didn't care, especially not when it came to Sabrina.

"Yeah, well, it's like watching someone's head get chopped off. It's so horrible you can't look away." With that he shoved past Sabrina and stomped out the door slamming it behind him for dramatic effect.

Puck decided he would rather walk to school than spend a second in the car with Sabrina. Shoving his hands in his jean pockets he stewed on one single though the entire way there.

_I will win this bet if it's the last thing I do!_

Shortly after Puck's exit, Sabrina turned and stormed out the door, face red and fist clenched. Shouting for Daphne to hurry up she was leaving, she too slammed to door, but less for dramatic effect and more for the fact that she looked like she was furious enough to chase Puck down and beat him in the head with a metal pole.

Grabbing her phone, Daphne sent a quick text.

**Coast is clear**.

She turned to see the door that led to a small closet in the hall open, revealing a tall man in a long over coat that was covered with pockets.

Grinning he made his way to the table and plopped down beside Daphne. "Well Daphne, what do you think?"

"I think that Sabrina has it in the bag this time."

"Ah, I don't know. I think my money is on Puck this time." Reaching into one of the many pockets, he pulled out a crumpled fifty.

"It's a deal!" Quickly shaking her uncles hand, she him her own money for safe keeping and was quickly out the door before, Sabrina internally combust into flames over having to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride to school was anything but eventful. Sabrina brooded in the driver's seat, occasionally mumbling about "moronic fairies" and "devious siblings", but never addressing Daphne directly. At one point, the silence become so unbearable that Daphne reached over and cut on the radio. A rock song instantly began blaring out of the speakers at an ear shattering volume; apparently whomever drove last (Puck) was jamming and forgot to turn the radio back down when they (he) parked the car. Sabrina quickly reached over a snapped the radio off, giving Daphne a death glare. After that, the youngest Grimm girl wisely kept to herself, choosing not to provoke her temperamental sister any more than she already was.

Pulling into the high school parking lot, Sabrina went to pull into a front parking space, but was cut off by a red pickup truck. Daphne gripped the armrest as her sister swerved, narrowly avoiding the trucks rear bumper. Sabrina stomped on the gas, looking around for a space. Spotting one, she furiously whipped into it, even though it was a tighter squeeze than she would normally try to park in. Ripping off her seat-belt the blond girl flung open the door, smacking it into the side of the jeep parked beside her. In her defense, they were parked slightly over the line.

"Oops'" she mutter darkly, slamming the door shut hard enough that the entire vehicle rocked. Infuriated, she stomped over towards the truck. Whoever was driving was about to get a piece of her mind. Already in a foul mood, their moronic driving had only served to make it worse.  
"Sabrina, wait!" Her sister called. Sabrina didn't turn around; instead she picked up her pace, practical jogging around to the driver's side of the offending vehicle. The truck's door was already open and Sabrina could see a long pair of legs, clad in black wind pants and a pair of neon green Nike sneakers. Great, a jock. All she needed was a steroid filled moron with horrendous driving abilities to make her day better.  
Coming to a halt in front of the legs, Sabrina could see the rest of the body, attired in a white shirt and a backwards ball cap, a black sweat band around one wrist. The afore mention wrist was attached to a hand, which was holding a cell phone. The owner of all previous body parts was a boy about her age, with spiky brown hair protruding out from under his cap. The teen was texting furiously, so engrossed in his conversation that he didn't even look up when Sabrina stopped in front of him.  
So that's why he was driving like a drunken monkey. Sabrina though angrily. Text and driving was the stupidest thing she could think of doing.

Finally tired of being ignored, Sabrina reached over and knocked the phone of the boys hand and into his lap "Hey! Jerkwad, maybe if you'd get off your phone, you could drive like someone who is actually eligible for a license!" She shouted.

The boys head snapped up, a frown briefly flitting over his face, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk when he saw who had the audacity to accost him in such a manner.  
Pocketing the phone, he crossed his arms and grinned widely at the fuming blonde before him. "Well, well, if it isn't the illustrious Sabrina Grimm. What have I done to put a frown on your pretty little face?"  
Sabrina internally groaned. Great just who she needed to make her day even better, Marshall Hurst. Marshall was something of a Fairy Port Landing High legend. The boy was a star quarterback, captain of the basketball team, and on the honor roll. He was ever girls dream guy, and the number one pick for homecoming king. He was handsome, charming, and the biggest playboy this side of the Hudson River. The athlete's ego was only slightly smaller than that of the Trickster King himself.

"You almost cause me to run into you and you stole my parking space!" She exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged. "I didn't see you. Plus, you didn't hit me, so no worries right?"

Sabrina could have sworn she felt her blood pressure rise higher and higher with ever idiotic word that rolled off his tongue. "No worries? NO WORRIES?! MY FREAKING LITTLE SISTER WAS IN THE CAR, YOU DOUCHE BAG!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and yanking him from the truck.  
In our poor friend Marshall's defense, he had never been around an angry Sabrina and in all probability did not realize how delicately one must choose ones words when speaking to her.

Fortunately, just as Sabrina was about to throw the six foot tall quarterback bodily into the nearest dumpster Daphne called out, "Sabrina, the bell just rang! We're going to be late for first hour!" The younger girl had wisely chosen to remain by their car, choosing not to sacrifice herself for the poor fellow who had been stupid enough to cut off her sister.

Reluctantly Sabrina let go of Marshall, whom she had been very close to throttling. The unfortunate fellow quickly jumped back from her, eyes wide.

"You would be smart if you never, ever told me to not worry when it came to the safety of my sister. Got it!?" Sabrina growled, stepping forward to poke him in the chest with each word. Marshall nodded mutely, staring dumbfounded after the feisty blonde as she stomped away from him.  
Several minutes later he finally shook off the shock and began to jog towards the schoolhouse, hoping to make up for wasted time.

Later, as he sat in class, he found it impossible to focus on the lecture being presented to him. Instead, he found his thoughts drifting to a certain blonde who nearly maimed him in the parking lot.

It would not have been an unsafe assumption to say that Puck's day was going as bad as Sabrina's. He had arrived at school with little fanfare, and had gone through his usual morning hallway routine of greeting his friends. He sauntered through the hallways with his usually confidence, but was much more subdued than normal. He laughed at his friends slightly off-color jokes, but did not make any of his own. He glanced over a particular attractive girl that caught his eye but didn't not wink or try to draw her attention. No, he was far too distracted. As much as he fought against it, Puck's mind kept going back to the previous morning, or, to be more specific, Sabrina's sudden change in wardrobe. And every time he fought his thoughts straying to that particular subject, the more sullen he became.

Puck couldn't understand his own behavior. How was he supposed to beat Sabrina when he couldn't even focus on other girls without a small voice niggling in the back of his mind, asking him what they would look like in ripped skinny jeans. Then his thoughts would stray back to the previous morning, and he would get this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, which only served to infuriate him more.

Slamming his locker shut, the fairy stomped off towards his class, knowing that he couldn't be late to English for the fourth time this week. Puck's now completely dark mood hung over his head like a cloud. Apparently it was a very thick could front because he was so lost in his own thoughts that he was not even aware of the girl standing in the middle of the hall; that is, he wasn't aware of her until he smashed into her, knocking the poor thing to the ground.

The girl gave a little shout of surprise before she tumbled to the ground, the text book and binder she had been carrying sliding away over the cold tiles. The noise shook Puck out of his stupor and he looked down, surprised to see what appeared to be an exceptionally tiny human girl, scrawled across the floor.

Opening his mouth say something sarcastic, he stopped when he heard the sound of a door opening down the hall. He looked over his shoulder to see a very disgruntled Sabrina slipping in one of the side doors, Daphne trailing behind her. If this had been a cartoon, one might have observed a light bulb clicking on above Pucks head. Turning back to the girl sprawled on the floor, Puck held out a hand.

The girl stared at him suspiciously for a moment then took his proffered hand and allowed the fair to haul her to her feet. She was very short, her forehead barely reaching Pucks elbow. She had ebony hair and a tan that suggested she was not originally from the city.

"You should watch where you are going, you might get hurt next time," Puck said, giving her his most charming smile. "And it wouldn't do for such a pretty face to be damaged." The boy made sure he stated this last part loud enough that their was no way the blonde stomping towards him could miss it.

Predictable, a faint blush crept across the girls cheeks and she ducked down to hurriedly scoop up her books Inwardly Puck rolled his eyes, girls were so predictable. A few pretty, but insincere words, and you could have them eating out of your hands. Not to say that the girl before him wasn't pretty, but she was defiantly nothing special.

"So whats your name? I don't think I've seen you around before?"

Smiling at him, she tucked her books under open arm and stretched out a hand to him. "Haley Yates, I just moved here from Virginia."

Puck reached out and shook her hand, even though he found the action a little to formal. "Um, Robin Goodfellow," he said, before something, or should we say, someone slammed into his shoulder, nearly knocking him over.

"Watch it!" Puck growled, grabbing Sabrina's arm as she tried to walk on and yanking her back around to face him.

"Maybe you should't be just standing in the middle of the hallway!" Sabrina replied, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

Puck felt all his previous anger rising to the surface. "You could have, oh, I dunno, maybe walked around?" He said gesturing to the empty hallway.

Daphne, unbeknown to the two feuding teens, quietly backed away a few feet only to bump into the bewildered Haley. Without looking away from her sister and Puck, she motioned for Haley to follow her, which the older girl did without hesitation.

Once the two were out of firing range, Daphne turned to dark haired girl. "Sorry, about that. My sister tends to be rude even on the best of days and today was not a good one. My names Daphne, by the way!"

Haley smiled, the girls cheerfulness was contagious. "My names Haley. I just moved here."  
Daphne smiled. "So, what class do you have first?"

Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out a pier of paper. "Um, Algebra III in room 207."

"Hey, that's right by my class! I'll walk you there!" Daphne chirped, grabbing the new girls arm and almost dragging her down the hall in her excitement.

Haley stumbled slightly but picked up Daphne's pace, her short legs struggling to keep up with the Grimm girls longer strides. She glanced around trying to remember her surroundings and any signs that gave directions. For a small town and a relatively small school, it was difficult to find one's way around here. Even though Haley had only been in town about two weeks, sometimes she got the oddest sense of _, like she had seen certain people before, certain places. The other night, she had dreamed that the local shoe store was run by tiny elves. Complete non-sense, she knew that but still, something struck her as odd about this town. Speaking of odd…

"So what was all that about?" She asked, pointing back in the direction she had come from. "I mean, with your sister and Robin?"

She noticed Daphne stiffen slightly, then shrug. "Oh, they are always like that." Daphne scoffed, making a hairpin turn into a hall that Haley hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah, but that sounded pretty vicious. Are they dating or something? Should we be concerned that someone might die?" She asked, barely avoiding crashing into Daphne's back as she came to a sudden halt in front of room 207.

Daphne couldn't help but smile, she liked this girl already. "No, they aren't dating. And truth be told, that was a pretty mild fight; there wasn't any punches thrown."

At the older girls shocked expression at the thought of punches being thrown, Daphne's began to laugh. "I'm just kidding, punches are not to be expected." she said, fibbing slightly. "Anyways, this is your class. I have to be going. What time do you have lunch?"

"At twelve."

"Awesome sauce! I do too! I'll see you then?" Daphne asked, giving the girl her best and biggest puppy dog eyes. She really did like her, and besides, who wouldn't want to be friends with the new kid?

Haley was slightly startled by how wide the girls eyes growing, curiously reminiscent of a Disney character and quickly a greed to meet her at lunch. Delighted, Daphne gave a big wave and turned and skipped down a few doors, before turning and entering one.

After the younger girl had left, Haley slowly opened the door and was greeted by the sound of chaos. Teenagers were sitting on desk, chatting, texting, and throwing paper. The teacher was no where in sight, even though it had been several minuets since the final bell had rang. In the front, several guys and one lone girl were having an heated argument over which installment in the Legend of Zelda was better. Some guy in the middle row appeared to be fast asleep, though she couldn't tell if he was faking or not. In the very back, a group of guys in lettermens were tossing a binder back and forth; they all burst into cheers when one missed the catch and the binder hit the ground, exploding into a flurry of papers. Haley decided the open seat by the snoozing guy would be the safest place to sit, and she quickly hurried in from the door way and set her things at the open desk.

As she sat at her desk and watched the chaos continue, which only served to better enforce her feeling that there was something very different about Fairyport Landing.


End file.
